


Sleep When You’re Dead

by GS_Marling



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GS_Marling/pseuds/GS_Marling
Summary: James has been chasing a Bad Guy™ across Europe for the last three days, and is running solely on coffee. Mostly banter between James and Q.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sleep When You’re Dead

Bond hadn’t slept in the last three days. He’d only seen the inside of planes or airports, and was running solely off of caffeine. He had lost count of how many cups of coffee he’d had in the last seventy-two hours. All in all, it wasn’t a fate he’d wish upon his worst enemy. Bond paused for a moment to actually think about who his enemies were. Ok, so maybe he’d wish it upon his _worst_ enemy, but nonetheless it wasn’t a pleasant experience. Bond lightly tapped his earpiece. 

“How the hell do you do this on a regular basis?” He muttered.

“Do what 007?” Q replied. 

“Manage to function with no sleep and consume only coffee.” 

“Haven’t you been to college? And to answer your question, trying to keep up with all of you agents has given me plenty of practice staying up for ridiculous amounts of time and drinking gallons of coffee, with a decent amount of stress thrown in.” 

“ _Yes _I’ve been to college, but I managed to keep a rather normal sleep schedule.”__

__“How strange.”_ _

__—————————————————————————————————————_ _

__Bond settled at his gate and once again tapped his earpiece._ _

__“Why haven’t we managed to catch up with this bastard yet? We’ve been chasing him across most of Europe.”_ _

__“Well you see he has the benefit of actually knowing where he’s going. We do not share that luxury.”_ _

__“I must tell you, that tone is not appreciated.”_ _

__“Hm, seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”_ _

__“ _There was no bed_ , seeing as I’ve been sleeping in _airports_. In fact,“sleeping” is a rather generous term.” _ _

__“Pshh, you can sleep when you’re dead.”_ _

__“Q, in my line of work, that phrase hits a little too close to home.”_ _


End file.
